


Layla

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is thick headed when it comes to accepting love, Dean likes to cuddle, Dom!Layla, F/M, Fluff, Hand Job, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Smut, Sooo Much Smut, Sub!Dean, Vaginal Fingering, attempted aftercare, bathtub smut, blindfold, face riding, oral (male receiving), smut and silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Continues after the events of Voulez Vous. Sam helps Layla relax and Layla gives Dean some much needed reassurance about her feelings for him.





	1. Darlin' Won't You Ease My Worried Mind

"Morning, Laze."

Layla woke up in her own bed, the change in surroundings startling her momentarily before she felt the warmth of a solid body pressed along her side. She turned to find Sam looking down at her, propped up against the headboard. She instinctively snuggled into his side, eyes closing sleepily before popping back open. She pulled back and sat up a bit as the events of the night ran through her mind.

Sam was now in his boxers and a gray undershirt, a bemused look on his face as he watched her wake up. Layla took a quick look under the sheets. Yup, she was naked. She shot Sam a timid look, suddenly nervous as she clutched the covers closer.

"So last night really happened, then. It wasn't just some extremely vivid, incredibly amazing dream?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Yep, last night happened. And it definitely was amazing." Sam leaned over and kissed her forehead, pulling back to smile down at her. " _ You  _ were amazing, Laze."

Layla ducked her head shyly, a flush heating her cheeks.

"As I recall, you weren't so bad yourself. Nor was Dean for that matter. Speaking of, where is he?"

"He went on a quick supply run, said there were a few things he needed to pick up."

Layla looked a bit surprised at that, she had just gone a run the other day.

"This early?" She looked around for her phone, reaching awkwardly over Sam to grab it from the bedside table. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the time. "Good God, it's 8:30 already?"

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close before she could pull back, the movement causing her to straddle him on instinct, the sheets now tangled around them.

"We wanted to let you sleep in a bit, you seemed like you really needed it."

Layla rolled her hips, taking stock of the new aches in her muscles. " Mm, yeah, guess you're right. Body's not quite used to being stretched quite that way. Worth it though."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, letting her phone drop back to the table to run her hand through his hair, tugging lightly at the ends. Sam groaned against her lips, his hips bucking up into her as his hands tightened at her waist. Layla deepened the kiss, even as her muscles protested her movements, her tongue sliding over his and exploring him with the slow precision last night did not allow for. She felt him hardening beneath her and moaned, knowing her body wasn't quite up for another round just yet.

"Fuck, baby. I think I need to go take a good soak in the tub before we start  _ that _ ." Layla untangled herself from the sheets and crossed the room, stopping at the door to turn back. Sam watched her through half-lidded eyes, a sleepy smile on his face. "Y'know, there's room enough for two in that bathtub, care to join-"

Sam leapt from the bed, pulling his shirt over his head as he went.

"-me?" Layla giggled, then squealed as Sam picked her up, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he walked them down the hall to the bathroom. "Sam! Someone's eager this morning."

Sam merely chuckled as he pushed through the door, setting her down once they were finally in the room. He caged her in against the wall, his eyes roving over her naked form.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Laze. You have no idea how hard it was not to wake you up."

"Says fucking Hercules. But, seriously, I need a bath before anybody does anything. We really worked up a sweat last night." Layla ducked beneath his arm and walked over to the row of sinks. "And I think I have some serious morning breath, which, honestly, I should have thought of before kissing you."

"It's okay. But, you go ahead, I'll get the bath ready."

Sam did just that as Layla brushed her teeth, her eyes watching him in the mirror, taking in the flex of his back muscles as he leaned over to fiddle with the faucet. She shook her head to clear it and finished up at the sink, crossing the room to join him just as he shut off the water.

"Mm, smells nice. Lavender?"

"Yeah, figured it should help your sore muscles a bit." Sam took her hand and helped her into the tub; Layla's heart fluttered at his surprising gentleness. Last night, he had been full of fire and passion, now, he was like some sweet prince straight from a fairytale. "Here, sit up toward the middle a bit, lemme get in behind you."

Once she was settled, Sam shimmied out of his sweatpants and sank into the water behind her, his legs caging her in and she leaned back against his chest. He reached up and grabbed a bath sponge from the rack on the wall and wet it. He soaped it up with her body wash, letting it get all sudsy before returning his attention to her. 

"Lean up, Laze."

Layla hummed and sat up, the aroma of the lavender oil already doing wonders. Sam brushed her hair to one side, over her shoulder and ran the sponge over her back. After he washed the soap off, he set the sponge aside and ran his hands along her shoulders, fingers digging in gently.

"Hmm, right there, Sam."

"Yeah, that feel good, baby girl?" Sam dug in a little deeper, pulling a soft moan from Layla's lips. "So tense, Laze. Maybe I need to help you relax a bit, huh?"

Sam massaged her shoulders a bit more, her head lolling forward as she relaxed beneath the strength of his hands. When her hands went slack along his thighs, he stopped. His hands trailed down her sides, under her arms to cup her breasts. Layla gasped softly, her head lifting slightly as she arched into the touch. His thumbs flicked over her hardening nipples, his legs twining with hers to tug them apart.

Layla leaned back against Sam again, looking up at him through her eyelashes. He met her gaze with darkening eyes, a sultry smile pulling at his lips. He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers as one hand traveled lower, skimming over her skin, down below the water. He swallowed down Layla's moan as he slid a long finger through her folds, thumb and forefinger tweaking a nipple to a taut bud.

"Mm, Sam..."

"I gotcha, baby girl. Let me hear all those beautiful noises."

Layla squirmed in his arms as Sam slipped a finger into her, his lips trailing along her neck as he pumped into her cunt. Her moans echoed in the tiled room as he worked her quickly to a peak. "Oh, fuck, Sam. Baby, feels so good. Shit."

"Yeah, gonna come on my fingers, baby girl? Fuck, Laze, so beautiful like this. You're close, aren't you, Layla? Can feel it." Sam dipped a second finger into her, crooking them and rubbing against that sweet spot inside. "C'mon, baby. Come for me. Let go."

He angled his hand, his thumb rubbing over her clit, giving her just the friction she needed to push her over the edge.

"Sam...fuck. Yes, gonna come. Gonna...ah, Sam!"

Layla trembled in his grip as her orgasm ran through her, Sam drawing it out as he continued to thrust into her, his teeth scraping over her pulse point as she keened in pleasure.

"That's it, baby girl, that's it. Fuck, love the sounds you make when you're coming apart for me." Sam rolled his hips lightly, his erection prodding at the small of her back. "Feel what you do to me, Laze? Just the sight of you, the feel of you clenching around my fingers?"

"Oh, oh Sam. I...oh, fuck."

Layla gripped tight at his legs as the remaining tremors of her climax passed through her. Sam eased his fingers out of her, chuckling at the small whimper she gave at the loss, his hand sliding back up her torso, the gentle touch grounding her through her post-orgasmic haze.

He reached for the sponge, soaping it back up and slipping it between her legs, taking care of her sensitive clit as he washed her up.

"Sam, you know I can do this bit, right?"

"I know. Just, let me take care of you, okay?"

Layla sighed and let him continue, her hands drawing lazy patterns on his legs as he ran the sponge over her body. He washed the parts he could reach, then handed her the sponge to finish up. She made quick work of it and sat up, half-turning in his arms to face him. "Did you need to...?"'

"No, I showered already. Although, we probably should rinse off quickly under the showers." Layla stood up and stepped out of the tub, offering her hand to help him up. She couldn't help but take note of his erection as it bobbed up against his stomach and she bit her lip, eyes darkening with lust as they flashed up to his.

"You want to..." Her eyes flicked down to his cock and back up.

"Huh? Oh, no, that can wait. Actually, I kinda needed to talk to you about something before Dean gets back."

"O...kay?"

"Let's finish up here first."

As Sam rinsed off the bath residue and changed back into his sweats, Layla gave her hair a quick wash before drying off and slipping into the plush bathrobe she kept up on a hanger along the wall by the door. They walked slowly along the hall, heading towards the kitchen, just as they heard the loud thud of the bunker doors.

"Laze," Sam stopped her, his voice dropping so Dean wouldn't hear them. "Part of the reason Dean went out this morning is cause he's nervous. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he...he's certain that you were going to wake up regretting last night. That we misread the situation and you just went along with it."

"What? But, I told him...I love him. And you."

"I know, but you know Dean; he doesn't always believe it when someone tells him they love him. He doesn't think he deserves it." Sam scratched at the back of his head awkwardly. "Look, I'll give you guys some time alone. Just, I don't know...let him know you still want this. That it wasn't just some one time fling."

Layla frowned. Of course, Dean would have issues just accepting her love as a fact. Her heart clenched in sympathy for the life he lived that made him always feel so unworthy of affection, of love. She would just have to prove it to him over time, starting with a little morning surprise.

"I think I know what can help get the message through that thick skull of his. Give us about...twenty minutes, give or take?"

"Uh, sure."

They continued down the hallway and reached the war room just as Dean reached the table with must've been the second trip of bags. Layla waited for him to set the bags down before clearing her throat to get his attention. His head whipped up, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Hey there, sleepy. Gigantor finally wake you up?"

"I woke on my own, thank you very much." Layla made a face and promptly ran across the room to him. He caught her just in time with a soft 'oof' when she jumped into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as she kissed him. "Missed you."

"Mmph, wasn't gone that long, sweetheart. But if this is greeting I get, maybe I should do the supply runs more often."

Layla held onto him, arms wrapped around his neck, even as he turned them and set her on the table. Dean looked over at Sam, slightly confused.

"Did she get hit with some kind of spell that turned her into a koala or something?" He looked down at Layla, her impassive expression belying nothing. "So clingy."

Sam shrugged as he headed towards the kitchen, a bemused grin on his face. He simply watched as Layla tried to pull Dean's attention back to her and shot him a pointed look.

"Guess she  _ really  _ missed you. I'm gonna go fix breakfast."

As soon as Sam disappeared through the doorway, Layla pulled at Dean's shirt collar, tugging him down for another kiss. His hands slid down to grip at her hips as she deepened the kiss, her tongue tangling with his as she swallowed down his groan. Reluctantly, she eventually broke the kiss when the need for air was too much.

"Fuck, Princess. Guess that answers my question about last night", Dean panted, his forehead resting against hers. "So, last night wasn't just all of us being caught up in the moment?"

"No, Dean. Nothing that happened last night was the result of a rushed decision; I meant what I said, I love both of you, more than anything."

Dean pulled back and stared down at her, green eyes shining and slowly darkening with want as a dazzling smile pulled at his lips. He reached up and cupped her cheek, leaning in slowly to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Layla gasped softly as he kissed her breathless, her grip tightening on his neck, pulling him as close as she could.

He broke the kiss, his lips trailing a path along her jaw when she tilted her head back, her hands sliding down his sides to rest at his hips. Dean's hand slid across her waist to tug open her robe, fingers snaking inside to brush across her skin. Layla shivered under his touch as it ghosted over her breast, thumb flicking lightly over a nipple.

Dean eased Layla back gently, lips mouthing down her throat, teeth nipping at her collarbone and drawing a soft moan from her lips. He groaned against her, his growing erection evident as he pressed against her thigh.

"Fuck, Laze. You are so beautiful."

He continued his path to her breast, his lips latching over her hardened nipple as his hand palmed the other. Layla arched into him, her hand sliding up to card through his hair.

"Oh, Dean, baby. Feels so good. Fuck, wanna taste you, Dean." Layla nudged at him gently and Dean pulled off her nipple with a soft pop to look up at her, his pupils lust-blown. "Sit."

Layla sat up when Dean pulled back, pushing him back as she slid down from the table. Dean fumbled with the closest chair, sitting in it heavily as Layla dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Laze-"

"Shh, let me taste you, Dean. Didn't get a chance to last night."

Layla ran her hands up his thighs, fingers tugging at his belt. She popped the button on his jeans; Dean let out a breathy gasp as she slid his zipper down, the loss of pressure on his aching cock a welcome relief. He lifted his hips as she pulled down his jeans and boxers, his erection bobbing up as it was freed from the fabric, a bead of pre-cum already pearling at the tip.

Layla locked eyes with him as her tongue flicked out, swirling over the head of his cock and grinned up at him as he exhaled with a hiss.

"Oh, fuck, Princess."

Dean groaned loudly as Layla slid her lips over the length of his cock, the tip of it pressing against the back of her throat as her nose brushed against his groin. Dean gave a shallow thrust as she swallowed around him.

"Laze...oh, Layla," Dean's hand tangled in her hair, his head falling back as she worked her mouth over him, "fuck, that feels so good, sweetheart. Oh, shit."

Layla laved her tongue over his cock, her hand sliding down to cup his balls. She squeezed them gently, Dean's head falling back against the chair as he hummed in pleasure.

"Mm, oh fuck, Laze. Gonna make me come so hard, Princess. Shit, you gonna let me fuck this perfect mouth, baby? Gonna let me fill you up with my cum? Fuck, shit."

Layla took him down fully again, letting her throat relax so he could thrust up into her, his hand holding her head in place as he chased his release. She could feel him getting close as his cock swelled, his balls drawing tight in her hand. She moaned around him, encouraging Dean to thrust faster.

"Fuck, 'm close, sweetheart. Gonna come. Shit, so fucking good, gonna come Laze. Layla..."Dean growled out a rumbling groan as Layla ran a finger down his perineum, the sensation shocking him into his climax. He bucked once more and stilled; Layla swallowed the ropes of cum that spurted down her throat, her arousal heightening at the taste of him overpowering her senses. She pulled off him slowly, her tongue lapping up the excess drops before sitting back on her heels.

Dean slumped in his seat, panting as he came down from his high. He looked down at Layla, his spent cock giving a small twitch as he took in her mussed hair and sex swollen lips. He reached out and ran his thumb over her bottom lip and let out a small groan when her lips closed over the digit, licking off the drop of cum he collected on it. Letting his hand drop, he leaned forward and pulled her up, maneuvering her so that she was straddling his lap.

"Fuck, Princess, that was amazing." Dean tangled a hand in her hair, pulling her in for a kiss and moaning at the taste of himself on her tongue. "So fucking perfect, Laze. God, I love you, Layla."

"I love you too, Dean. I always have. No matter what it takes, I'll make sure you always believe that."

Layla stared down at him, hoping he could see the truth of her words in her eyes. She needed him to know that he was loved, that he was worthy of it. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before standing up.

"Sam's probably almost done cooking so I'm just going to go brush my teeth again."

Dean nodded as she walked away and stood to pull his pants back up, buttoning them just as Sam came out from the kitchen with a tray of coffee mugs. Sam had a smug smirk on his face as he set the tray on the table and pushed aside the shopping bags.

"Dude, I know she's amazing at that, but you have  _ got  _ to work on your volume control. Cas and Jack will be back in a couple days, and Jack does  _ not  _ need to be hearing all of that."

Dean punched Sam's arm lightly, a smile on his face as he reached for his mug.

"That, was for telling her what I said this morning."

"I...don't know what you're talking about."

Dean shot him a look and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, and she just guessed that I needed reassurance all on her own? Look, I'm a bit mad that you told her, but thanks. Bitch."

"You're welcome, Jerk." Sam scoffed and took a sip from his cup. "God, she is something else, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is. Now we just have to make sure neither of us fucks this up."

Sam sighed and nodded in agreement. Layla returned then and gave them each a peck on the cheek before taking her cup of coffee.

"So, breakfast ready, Sam? I have a feeling the three of us are gonna need to keep up our strength, we've got a lot of lost time to make up for before Cas and Jack return from Heaven." 


	2. I'm Beggin' Darlin' Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla and the boys make up for lost time while they have the bunker to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure smut, like no plot to be found. I really self-indulged here.

After the three of them were finished with breakfast, Dean cleared the table and headed to the kitchen to wash the dishes. Layla stood and walked around the table to Sam, his eyes darkening as she came to stand between him and the table. He stared up at her for a second, a hungry smirk pulling at his lips, before he tugged at her waist, encouraging her to straddle him. The second she was fully situated in his lap, he crushed his lips to hers, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip as he sought to deepen the kiss. 

Layla moaned against him, her hands wrapping around his neck to card her fingers through his hair. Sam's hand slid up her back, supporting her as he leaned her back against the table, his other hand gripping at her hip as she ground against him. With a final nip, he released her lips to kiss a path down her throat, her head falling back to provide better access.

“Oh fuck, Sam.” Layla tugged lightly at his hair, moaning as Sam sucked at her pulse point, her back arching at the sensation. “Mm, feels good, baby. Tell me what you want, Sam. Hmm? Fuck, I can feel how hard you are already.”

Sam ran his nose along the curve of her shoulder, pushing her robe further open as kissed at the exposed skin. “Want you, Laze. Fuck, wanna feel you coming apart for me, right here on this table. Need you so bad, baby girl.”

Sam gripped her waist tighter and stood up, scooting Layla further back across the table and her hands fell to her sides. He undid the belt of her robe, hands pulling the fabric down over her shoulders, lips following fingers. He pulled back to look at her, naked beneath him, her eyes dark with lust as they roved over his bare chest.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Layla.” Sam palmed at her breast, his fingers working the nipple to a peak as his other hand trailed down her torso, inching slowly closer to her aching cunt. “Love how you look like this, the pure want that's written all over your face.”

Layla moaned as he tweaked her taut bud between his fingers and Sam leaned down to capture the other nipple between his lips, teeth scraping over it as he sucked a mark into her breast. He gripped at the inside of her thigh, his thumb brushing lightly across her folds. 

“Fuck, you're dripping, Laze,” Sam groaned against her, thumb slipping further into the slick wet of her. “So wet already, so needy, this pretty little cunt.”

“Oh, Sam.” Layla gripped at his bicep as he re-angled his hand, two long, calloused digits into her core. “Mm, fuck, yes baby. Need you. Wanted you in me since you got me all good and relaxed, those magic fingers of yours fucking into me so good like that. Fuck, just like you are now, God that feels good.”

Sam crooked his fingers inside her as Layla spread her legs further apart for him, desire slowly building as he stretched her open for him. His fingertips brushed over that sweet spot and she moaned beneath him, hips bucking into his hand as he pushed her closer to the edge. 

“Shit, Sam. Yes, baby, right there. Fuck, so close, Sammy, feel so good.” Layla arched and writhed under his ministrations, arousal ramping ever higher with each thrust of his long fingers into her, her fingers clutching at him, nails digging into flesh, sure to leave a mark later as tongue and teeth licked and nipped at every inch of skin Sam could reach. “Gonna come, Sam. Oh, fuck, baby, gonna come...”

Sam's head lifted from her breast, eyes locking with hers as he pumped into her. She could feel herself teetering on the edge, her climax so close she could feel every nerve tensing up. Sam pressed his thumb back to her clit, rubbing over it in slow, tight circles as he dipped his head down, lips pressing to the shell of her ear as he whispered.

“Come for me, baby girl. Let go, Laze.”

“Oh...fuck, Sam...”Layla arched into him as her orgasm washed over her, a loud moan tumbling from her lips as she clung to him. “Fuck, fuck, oh God, Sam, yes, yes. Shit...”

Sam groaned, his cock throbbing at the sound of her cries of pleasure as she rode out her release, his fingers still pumping within her, drawing it out. He crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss as the final tremors of her orgasm ran through her.

As Layla panted against his lips, Sam eased his fingers from her and straightened, licking them clean with a deep groan.

“Fuck, need to be in you, Laze. You gonna let me fuck this sweet cunt, baby girl?” Sam leaned back down to press a kiss to her throat as he pushed down his sweatpants. He wrapped a hand around his aching cock and teased it through her slick. “Ready for me, Layla? Shit, so wet for me baby.”

Layla whined as he slowly slid his hard cock into her, her walls stretching around him as he pushed, inch by inch. Her fingers carded through his hair, tugging, urging him on. 

“Fuck, Sam, feels so good. God, you love to tease me, don't you? Faster, baby, need you to move.” She scraped her nails across his scalp, eliciting a growl from him as he relented and thrust into her, bottoming out and stilling to give her time to adjust to his length stretching her so deliciously. Layla pushed back against him, rocking her hips down as best she could. “Move, Sam, ah, want you to fuck me into this table.”

Sam groaned and pulled back, his hands sliding down to grip at her hips, fingers digging tight as he thrust back into her slick heat. His head fell back as he started a steady pace, Layla's hands falling to the table, gripping the edge of it to keep from being pushed across it as Sam pumped into her. 

“Now  _ that _ is a fucking glorious sight.” Dean's voice cut through Layla's moans, her head turning to see him walking through the doorway, his eyes locked on her face, lip tucked between his teeth as he stalked across the room. “It'd be better if my brother's bare ass wasn't in the way, but the way you look right now, fuck. I could come just watchin' you, Laze.”

Dean stepped up beside her, his thumb reaching out to trace across her open lips. Keeping her eyes locked with his, Layla swirled her tongue over the digit, her lips closing over it when he let out a soft groan. Sam's pace slowed, his strokes going just as deep but not with so much ferocity, his grip keeping her in place as Dean stared down at her.

“Shit sweetheart, you just can't ever get enough, can you? I could hear you in there, y'know? Fuck, I love the sounds you make, Layla, but they can be damned distracting when tryin' to wash dishes. Nearly dropped a knife on my foot when you came.”

“Well, guess you need to learn to concentrate better, Dean.” Layla panted out around a moan, her back arching as his hand slid along her skin, the tips of his fingers trailing just under the curve of her breasts. “Wouldn't, mm, wouldn't want you to have an accident, now would we?”

Layla wrapped a hand around Dean's neck and tugged him down to her lips, a moan muffled between them as his fingers tweaked a nipple. Sam's thrusts began to pick back up as he felt her getting close again, one of his hands moving down from her hip, a finger pressing to her clit.

Layla cried out against Dean's lips, her hips bucking as she felt the pressure building within her. Her legs wrapped around Sam's waist, the new angle allowing him to rub against that sweet spot with each stroke, pushing her closer to the edge. She let her head fall back to the table as Dean nibbled along her jaw, teeth catching lightly on her earlobe. 

“Oh, fuck Sam. Right there, oh shit. I'm close, baby.” Layla keened as Sam bent low over her to attack the other side of her throat, both brothers' hands roaming over her body, the coil winding tight at the overload of sensations. “Sam, Dean, oh God! Gonna come, Sam, fuck. So good, shit, Dean, Sammy...”

“Fuck, princess, you gonna come on Sam's cock? Come on, sweetheart, wanna see you come apart for us. So fucking beautiful.”

“C'mon Laze, let go baby. Come for me, Layla. Fuck, lemme feel you”, Sam snapped his hips forward faster, his own climax rapidly approaching as he pushed her over the edge. “Oh shit...”

“Oh God, Sam!”

Layla's fingers tightened in Dean's hair as she spiraled into her orgasm, back arching, hips thrusting beneath the two men as she writhed between them.

“Oh, fuck, Laze. So tight, feels so good, this sweet cunt choking my cock so fucking perfect.” Sam's pace faltered as her walls clenched around him, his aching cock swelling as he pumped into her. “Fuck, baby girl. Gonna come...fuck!”

He slowed his thrusts as his climax hit, Layla moaning out at the feeling of his hot cum filling her womb, her legs falling from his waist as her orgasm was drawn out by his. Dean groaned next to her ear, his hand sliding over her skin to ease her trembling form as she rode out her spasms. 

“Fuckin' beautiful, princess.” Dean nosed along her jaw, his breath ghosting over her cheek as her moans softened to breathless pants. “Could watch you cum all day, Laze.”

“Wait till you feel it; you think seeing it's great, that's nothing compared to feeling it. Fuck, our girl is amazing.” Sam eased himself from Layla's sensitive core, soft, lazy kisses pressed to her throat as he hovered over her. He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to focus on him before continuing. “You okay there, baby girl?”

“Mm, fuckin' great, Sammy. Oh fuck, that was awesome.”

Layla pushed herself up on her elbows as the pair of hunters straightened up, shivering slightly as the cool air of the bunker washed over her heated skin. Sam helped her off the table, her legs a bit wobbly as she stood up. His arm wound around her waist to steady her, fingers teasing along her side as he held her against his chest. 

Dean pressed closer, his eyes roving over her bare body, pupils darkened as he leaned in and kissed her. His tongue swirled over hers, a soft moan caught in her throat as he explored her mouth. Panting slightly, he pulled back.

“Why don't you go wash up, princess? I got a couple things I still need to put away from my little shopping trip; I'll be in your room when you're done. Watching you like that, fuck all if you didn't get me hard as a rock already.”

Dean pressed another quick kiss to her lips and walked back to the kitchen. Layla hummed, amused and curious, and turned to Sam.

“Well, care to join me in the showers again? Help me get all squeaky clean?” 

“You're insatiable, aren't you baby girl? C'mon,” Sam growled and tugged her down the hallway to the bathroom. 

Once in the bathroom, Sam caged her in against the tile walls of the showers, his lips capturing hers roughly. As she gasped into his kiss, his tongue slid over hers, a growl rumbling in his chest. Breathless, he stepped back to to turn on the shower-head, the hot water spraying over them as he pulled her close and whirled her around, her back pressed flush against his chest. His cock gave a twitch, the hot length of it resting along the curve of her ass.

“Fuck, Sam, already?” Layla moaned as she felt him hardening behind her. She let her head fall back against his chest, the water now trickling over her breasts, making its way down between her legs where she could still feel his cum leaking out of her. “And you called me insatiable, I swear, the recharge time on you Winchesters...”

“Makin' up for a lot of lost time, remember? Besides, I know my brother, once he's got you to himself, it's gonna be a couple of hours before I can join in on the fun.”

Sam tilted her head up to look at him, a smirk tugging at his lips as he leaned in to kiss her before mouthing a trail down her throat. Layla moaned as he nipped at her shoulder before leaning around her to grab a washcloth and body wash from the basket on the wall. He wet the cloth and turned her back around to face him, nudging her to lean back against the tiles and tugged her leg to wrap around his waist. 

“I like this, you're so pliant after a couple rounds, fuck Laze, I'll have to remember that for later.” 

Layla hummed in response as Sam soaped up the washcloth and placed the bottle back in its spot. He ran the cloth over her torso, chuckling softly when she gasped as it scraped gently over her nipples. She reached for him, her hands smoothing along his arms. 

“Mm, Sam, you just love getting me all soapy don't you?” Layla smirked up at him, her eyebrow raised in question. “You know perfectly well I'm capable of doing this. Just like I was capable earlier.”

“What can I say?” he shrugged. “I like taking care of you, Laze. Plus, this way, I get to be the one getting you all worked up again.”

To emphasize his point, he slid the washcloth over her mound and down the inside of her thigh, his eyes darkening when she moaned softly and arched into his touch.

“Y'know, this ain't the best position for me to be able to touch you, and fuck, I want to touch you Sam.”

Sam growled and continued his path over her thigh, his hard cock throbbing against his stomach as Layla's fingers swiped at the minuscule space between them, just out of reach. As he finished cleaning off the trail of cum, he lowered her back to the ground, his hand quickly reaching between her legs to do the same to her other thigh. His head ducked down to capture her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging before letting go.

Layla wrapped a hand around his neck, stopping him from straightening back up as her other hand trailed down his stomach to wrap around his aching length. His breath ghosted over her in a huff as he thrust shallowly into her hand. He tossed the washcloth aside and cupped her sex, two long fingers teasing between her folds.

“Fuck, baby girl,” Sam groaned as he bucked his hips again, her hand sliding along his cock, her thumb swirling over the pearl of pre-come beading at the tip. He nudged her legs further apart for better access, two fingers slipping through her slick folds to dip into her core. “Feels good, Laze, fuck, so perfect.”

“Oh, Sam, you're one to talk. Fuck baby,” Layla tugged the hair at the nape of his neck, earning a deep groan from the hunter as her hand worked him over. She clung to him as his fingers delved into her, crooking as he thrust, rubbing over that sweet spot. “Oh, shit, 'm close already. Fuck.”

“I got you, baby girl. Fuck, Layla, oh shit, faster, baby.” Sam pumped his fingers into her cunt as her hand slid over his cock, his free hand gripping tight at her hip. He crushed his lips to hers, swallowing down her moans as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm. “Fuck, I can feel how close you are, Laze. Come on, baby girl. Wanna see you cum for me, one more time. Let go for me, Layla. Cum, please, baby, need you to cum.”

“So close, oh fuck, Sam. Yes, oh shit, yeah, right there, baby. Oh, God...!”

Layla's grip tightened around him as she came, his name rebounding off the tiled walls as she cried out, her hips thrusting feebly against his hand. She sped her hand over his pulsing cock as she rode out the waves of her orgasm; the feeling of her walls clamping down around his fingers, her hand squeezing and tugging in all the right ways, brought him quickly to the brink of his own climax.

“C'mon, Sam. You're so fucking close, aren't you, baby? Come for me, Sammy.”

“Oh, fuck, Laze. Gonna cum, baby girl, shit, you're gonna make me cum so fucking hard. Fuck, I love you, Layla. So much. Fuck!”

Sam's thrusts faltered as he spilled over Layla's hand, ropes of cum spurting over his stomach as she worked him through his spasms. He eased his fingers from her wet cunt, his hand slapping to the tile to hold himself up as he panted against her lips, murmurs of praise ghosting over her.

Layla pushed herself from the wall as her breathing steadied, stepping under the full spray of water, her hands sliding over Sam to wash away his cum. Soon enough, his hands did the same, fingers working gently over her folds to rinse away the excess slick.

They quickly finished up their shower, only stopping a couple more times to press passionate kisses to the others lips. 

Shower finally finished, Layla dried herself off and wrapped the towel around her chest, still not completely used to walking around the bunker naked. Sam seemed to have no such qualms, merely toweling himself off and tossing it in the hamper, ushering her into the hallway. They parted ways at his door, and Layla stretched up to press a lingering kiss to his lips before continuing on to her own room, where Dean no doubt sat waiting for her.

Stepping into the doorway, Layla watched as Dean stood up from her bed and crossed the room. He pulled her into his arms, pushing the door closed behind her. His hand cupped the side of her face, thumb nudging her chin upwards as he leaned in, his lips molding softly to hers. His tongue brushed across her bottom lip and her lips parted eagerly. His kiss was deep and slow as he explored her, Layla gasping at the unexpected tenderness. She had half expected him to pounce on her as soon as she was in the room, she wasn't prepared for the sweet passion she felt emanating from the older hunter. Her heart thumped in her chest as she melted into the kiss, her hands clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he brushed his nose against hers and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Fuck sweetheart, been waitin' all morning to get you to myself. Hope Sammy hasn't worn you out yet, we're not leaving this room at least till lunch.” Dean reached between them and tugged at her towel, letting it fall to the floor. “I'm gonna take my sweet time with you, princess. Been dreaming about getting my mouth on that pretty pussy for a long time now, Laze, fuck, I need to taste you.”

Layla kept her eyes locked with his as he walked them back to the bed and gestured for her to lay down. She settled into the mattress, her head nestling into the pillows as he climbed onto the bed and settled between her legs. 

“Mm, glad to see you aren't upset I kept you waiting.”

“I think you'll come to find that I can be very, very patient when I need to be.” As he spoke, a look flashed in his eyes that Layla couldn't quite place, something that went deeper than the desire that dilated his pupils. He slowly kissed his way down her throat, his hands planted on either side of her. “And I've found that patience can be very rewarding.”

Layla sighed under him and relaxed further into the mattress as Dean's lips brushed across her collarbone, his tongue flicking out into the hollow of her throat before trailing over to the other side. Her eyes fell shut as she felt his teeth graze lightly at the curve of her shoulder, a contented hum falling from his lips as she shivered at his touch.

“Oh, Dean. You're gonna drive me crazy aren't you?” Layla squirmed under him, her hands sliding over his arms, fingers tracing over the tensed muscles as he hovered over her. She moaned softly as he nuzzled into the curve of her throat, lips and teeth sucking and tugging alternately. “Hmm, it's really not fair that you're still dressed. Wanna feel you baby, wanna touch you.”

Dean pressed another kiss to her neck and pulled back, straightening up just long enough to pull his shirt over his head before swooping back down, sliding slightly further down her body as he lowered himself to his elbows. He licked a slow, long stripe between the valley of skin between her breasts, his head turning to kiss along one of them. His tongue flicked out over her nipple as his lips closed over it, slowly teasing it to a taut bud.

“Shit. Dean, oh, God.” Layla slid her hands over his shoulders, her fingers digging into the flesh of his back. “Feels good, baby. Mm, fuck, want you.”

Dean lifted his head from her breast with a pop and looked up at her, a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

“Oh, you'll get me soon enough, princess. Just relax, and let me take care of you. Gonna make you feel so fucking good, Laze.”

As Layla whimpered softly, he worked over her neglected nipple, teasing it to a peak to match the other. When he was satisfied with his work, he continued his path down her torso, sliding himself down the bed. Layla moaned as her fingers slid through his hair, tugging lightly at the ends and earning a rumbling growl from him that vibrated through her from every point of contact. His tongue dipped into her navel, the long, thick muscle swirling around it before he proceeded downward. His teeth nibbled along her hipbone and he chuckled as she squirmed beneath him.

“Fuck, baby. Oh, Dean.” Layla tugged harder at his hair, hoping to be able to guide him where she wanted him most, but the hunter remained steadfast in his quest to tease and taste as much of her as he could. “Dean...”

Dean's breath ghosted over her mound briefly as he lowered himself down against the mattress, hands gripping at her thighs to spread her further open to him. He proceeded to nip at the inside of her thigh, hand gripping at her hip to hold her in place as she tried to push against him. 

“Remember, patience, Laze. I'll get there soon enough, and I'll make sure it was worth the wait.”

He kissed his way down one leg to her knee, slowly, before turning his attention to the other, his lips trailing a similar path in reverse up to the junction between her legs. He slid his arms under legs, urging her to plant her feet against the bed, knees bent and hips canted upwards. 

Layla lifted her head from the pillows to watch him as he slid a hand along her leg. His eyes flicked up and locked onto hers as he reached between them, his fingers teasing between her folds. She bit her lip and Dean flashed a grin, holding her gaze as he lowered his mouth to her clit. 

“Ohhh...fuck, Dean." Her head promptly fell back to the pillow and her hand clenched in his hair, her knees pressing against his head as his tongue pressed against the bundle of nerves. "Shit, baby, so good."

Dean hummed against her, the vibrations making Layla moan loud as they seemed to light along every nerve. He scraped his teeth over her clit, tugging gently at it as his hands pulled at her legs, spreading her back open to him. As he alternated between tongue and teeth, Layla could feel her orgasm creeping up on her, slow but powerful. By the time he let off her clit, she was keening wantonly, near desperate for relief from the desire surging through her. Dean lifted his head once more, his lips wet with saliva as he stared up at her. 

“Dammit, Dean. Don't stop. Fuck, baby, I'm so close.” Layla whimpered harshly, her hips wriggling needily. 

“Love seeing you like this, Laze. So fucking wound up, I can almost smell how close you are. Tell me what you want, princess.”

“Fuck, make me cum, Dean. Wanna feel that talented tongue, baby.”

“As you wish, princess.”

Layla sighed out a laugh at the unexpected reference, tucking it away for later teasing and quirking an eyebrow up at him.

“Hey, it's an adventure movie too, y'know. Now, where was I? Ah, yes...”

Dean ran his hands under Layla's ass, fingers digging into the flesh and lifting her up slightly. He dipped his head back down and laved a hot stripe between her folds.

“Oh, fuck! More, Dean, so close.”

Dean's eyes closed at the taste of her, a groan falling from his plush lips. “Shit, you taste amazing, sweetheart. Fuck, think you can cum with just my tongue in this pretty cunt? Hmm?”

“Yes, oh God, yes baby. C'mon, Dean.” Her fingers flexed in his hair, nails scraping lightly over his scalp.

Dean hissed and thrust his tongue into Layla's core, the thick muscle lapping up the salty-sweet slick of her arousal and pushing deeper into her, seeking out that sweet spot.

“Oh, oh fuck. Shit, yes, just like that baby. Fuck, so good. Goddamn, Dean, so fucking good for me, baby. Gonna make me cum, so close.” Layla bucked against his mouth, the coil within wound tighter than ever, her impending orgasm speeding towards her now as his tongue pumped into her. “So, oh, so fucking close, Dean. Gonna – fuck, gonna cum...oh, Dean!”

Her vision blurred at the edges as Dean's tongue suddenly pressed against her clit, his lips suctioning around it as her orgasm crashed into her. She screamed out at the force of it, her muscles clenching, her body half-rigid as he drew out her climax. 

As she rode out the high of her orgasm, Dean eased off her clit, tongue dipping back down to lap up the dripping wet of her release. She squirmed beneath him, the obscene sounds spilling from his lips as he licked her clean thrilling her all over again.

Soon her muscles relaxed, her legs falling to the bed as she fought to catch her breath. Layla carded her fingers through Dean's hair, urging him to come up to her.

His head popped up, his lips glistening with her slick. His lust-darkened eyes softened as he crawled up her body, his nose nuzzling into her neck for a second before he plopped down on the bed beside her. He traced his fingers along her side as she leaned into him, humming at his touch, focusing on it as her breathing steadied.

“Drink, sweetheart. Need to keep you hydrated, don't want you passing out on me just yet.”

Dean nodded toward her bedside table and Layla turned her head to find a bottle of water sitting there. Next to it was a wooden box the size of a small chest. How she had managed to miss noticing those things before spoke to how well the hunter had captivated her attention. 

She grabbed the bottle of water, cracking the cap and taking a long gulp of it before offering it to Dean. He took a short pull from the bottle and handed it back, smirking at her when he caught her eyes following his tongue as it licked away a stray drop from his bottom lip. Even as intimate as they'd already been, she couldn't help the blush that heated her cheeks as she thought of what that tongue was capable of.

Setting down the water, Layla started to pick up the box but was halted by Dean's large hand wrapping around her wrist, tugging her back against the pillows.

“ _ That _ , is for later, sweetheart. I'm not done having fun with you yet.”

“Dean, what-”

Her question was cut off as he crushed his lips to hers and she moaned against him. Dean pulled her with him as he rolled onto his back, hands sliding down her thighs to maneuver her into straddling him. He slid a hand down between her thighs, fingers dipping between her folds. Layla gasped, her arousal spiking back up already as the calloused pads of his fingers worked over her.

“Told you I was gonna take my time with you, Laze. Fuck, can't get enough of the way you taste.” Dean withdrew his fingers and licked them clean with a husky groan that had Layla biting her lip as her eyes darkened. “C'mere, want you to ride my face, princess.”

“What about you, Dean?” Layla ground down against the erection straining against the zipper of his jeans, pulling a low growl from him as his hands clenched at her waist. “Want you in me, baby.”

“Oh, believe me, that's coming. But not yet. Come on...”

Dean gave a playful swat to her ass, urging her higher up the bed. She complied, her knees sinking into the pillow on either side of his head as she grabbed ahold of the headboard. Once she was hovering over his mouth, Dean pulled at her hips, tugging her down to his eager lips and set to work at bringing her to yet another explosive orgasm.

Layla blinked, her room slowly coming back into focus as she stretched her arms above her head. She could feel Dean pressed up behind her, the heat of his bare chest comforting as she turned her head to look at him. The arm he had wrapped around her squeezed her closer as he smiled down at her.

“Mm, how long was I out?”

“About twenty minutes. Drink the rest of the water, and hand me the box, sweetheart.”

Layla sat up and grabbed the items from the table, handing Dean the wooden box. As she gratefully drained the bottle, she watched as Dean pulled a small brass key from his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole on the front of the small chest. Her curiosity burned as she waited for him to open it, but he simply let the key rest in its place, his eyes flicking up to hers patiently. He held the box carefully, almost reverently, as he waited for her to set the empty bottle back on the bedside table.

“So, what's in the box, Dean?” Layla asked slyly, her lips quirking up in a small smirk even as her heart pounded in her chest. 

“Just some things I picked up while I was out this morning, in case you were really serious about the three of us becoming a thing.”

“Well, if you don't know the answer to that by now, I'm sure how I can help you see any clearer. Now, you gonna give me a less vague answer?”

Dean harrumphed softly at her and held out the box for her to take. Layla took it, setting it gently in her lap and looking back at him for direction. He simply nodded his head toward it, a silent  _ go ahead _ to open it.

Layla turned the key, holding her breath as she felt the tumbler click into place. Lifting the lid, her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the contents of the chest. Her gaze flicked over each item, her fingers clutching the wood, hesitant to reach out and touch them. 

“Dean, I...” 

“It's a side of me I've managed to hide from everyone but Sam and the few relationships I've had where I felt I could trust the other person enough. Layla, I...I want...fuck, why can I never get through this part easily?”

Dean rubbed his hand over his face, sighing and looking up at the ceiling. Layla carefully set the box on the bed between them and turned to face Dean head on, cupping his cheek and staring at him silently until he looked back down at her. His pupils were wide with lust, but she could see the slight tinge of fear there; not fear of what he was trying to say but the fear of being rejected, of being laughed at.

Layla flashed him a soft smile, her eyes full of love and understanding. Her heart clenched at the trust being offered to her, the leap of faith he was taking in opening himself up to her this way. She knew that for him, especially, it could not be easy; and for it to happen so soon spoke volumes of his love for her. 

“I think I understand, Dean. You don't have to say it, it's okay. But I need you to answer one thing, baby, because the couple of items sitting on top could be used on either one of us. Are you offering to submit to me, Dean?”

As his eyes fluttered shut, Layla saw the fear replaced with relief and a calm seemed to wash over him. He relaxed into her touch and let out a sigh as he nuzzled into her hand. 

“Yes. God, yes, Laze.”

Layla pressed her lips to his, nudging the box out of the way as she gently pushed him back to the bed. She kept the kiss slow, letting her feelings flow into it. Straddling him, she broke the kiss and sat up. When his eyes opened, she could see the change in him, the lust smoldering into something deeper, more primal. 

Her nerves thrilled at his reaction; it had been a long while since she had been with someone who was open to this side of her nature, someone who wouldn't balk at thought of giving up the control of their own pleasure to woman. To have earned that kind of trust from someone she cared so deeply for filled her with an elation she had long since forgotten.

“We're going to take it easy, this time. You've already been hard for hours now, I won't test your limits so soon.” Layla stared down at him as she spoke, making sure every word was understood. “First, I've never been into that whole Mistress thing, so you'll either call me by my name or a term of your choosing.”

“Mm, Princess?”

Layla bit back a chuckle. 

“That'll do fine. Second, did you want to use the color system, or do you have a safeword?”

“I usually use Kale.”

“Heh, of course,  _ you _ would. We'll still use the colors to. If you need me to slow down, just say yellow. Now, besides the cuffs and the blindfold, was there anything you wanted to use this time?”

Dean pulled the box to him and set aside the two pairs of padded cuffs and the black silk blindfold. He reached further into the box and pulled out a small cardboard box and handed it to Layla.

She took the package and pulled out the clear cock-ring that was inside it. Setting it next to the other items, she took the box and the wrappings and set them on the table, out of the way.

“You're sure you want to use this, even after waiting so long already?” Layla asked, gesturing to the cock-ring.

“Please, Princess. Want you to make me beg to cum. Make me yours.”

Layla moaned softly, the whine in his voice lighting the fire within her. She ground down against his groin once more before climbing off him. 

“Strip, Dean, and get back into the center of the bed. You can make all the noise you want, but you will not cum until I tell you. You may only call me Layla or Princess; we'll hash out the other little details later. Like I said, we'll go easy this time.”

Dean clambered off the bed and his fingers fumbled as he worked at the button of his jeans. Giving up, he pushed the fabric down, dragging his boxers with it. His cock bobbed against his stomach as he settled back on the mattress, the head ruddy and leaking pre-cum. He bit his lip as he watched Layla scoop up the cuffs, resisting the urge to touch the aching erection. 

“Give me your hand, Dean.” He did so and she wrapped one end of one of the cuffs around the wrist, extending his arm to attach the other end to the newel post on the headboard. “I know these are padded, but let me know if it's too tight or if you're arms get tired.”

“I will, Layla.”

“Good boy.” Layla placed a small kiss to his lips before moving around the bed to cuff his other wrist. She climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips once more and picked up the blindfold. “Color?”

“Oh, God, green, Layla. Very green.”

Layla hummed appreciatively and wrapped the silk around his eyes, reaching behind his head to tie it with a simple knot. Dean released a stuttered breath as she pulled back to admire him. She watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed when he gulped, his hands flexing against the cuffs, his hunter's instincts kicking in unbidden. 

“Still green?”

“Yes, Princess. Just...mm, just a reflex. I'm good, Layla. Please.”

“Remember, if it's too much, just say kale or red. Yellow to slow down. Otherwise, I'm not going to take your pleading seriously.”

Dean groaned as Layla leaned down and kissed him, his neck extending up to try to deepen it. She took it slow, teasing. Sooner than he preferred, she pulled back, his head lifting off the pillows in an attempt to follow. 

Layla kissed a path along his throat, nipping at his pulse point and relishing in the whimper that fell from his lips as he arched into it. 

“Mm, so responsive. You're so close already, aren't you Dean? Giving me, was it four, five orgasms? And denying yourself the whole time. It's not gonna take much to make you blow, is it?”

“Fuck, yes, Princess. I'm close.”

“But you'll be a good boy, won't you, and wait until I say?”

“Oh, Layla, yes. I'll..hmm, I'll be good.”

Layla gave another peck to his lips before sliding further down his torso, Dean keening out at the feeling of her wet cunt sliding over his cock, his hips bucking in vain. She picked up the cock-ring and slid it down to the base of his cock, adjusting it to grip him just tight enough to restrict the flow. 

“Shit, Princess. Mm, Layla, want you.”

“Patience, remember?” Layla smirked up at him as she gripped his cock in her hand, settling between his legs. “Fuck, you look so hot like this, Dean.”

Layla dipped her head down and flicked her tongue out over the tip of his cock, letting out a soft hum when he hissed at the contact. As she swirled her tongue teasingly around the head of his leaking length, she slid an arm up his chest, fingers seeking out a dusky nipple. Dean moaned loudly when her nails scraped lightly over the bud, his back arching and his hips giving a shallow thrust.

“Oh God, Layla. Please, Princess, more. Feels so good. Need more.”

“Oh, but Dean, you beg so pretty. And that's what you wanted, wasn't it? For me to make you beg? Hmm, well, you're going to have to do better than that, if you wanna cum in this tight little pussy you just love so much.”

“Oh, fuck, Layla. So hot when you talk dirty for me, Princess.” Dean let out a frustrated groan and tugged uselessly at the cuffs. “Damn, sw-Princess, gonna make me cum so hard.”

“Mm, well, you'll definitely have earned it. Been so good to me, Dean. Now, relax for me, let me return the favor.”

Layla teased one more moan out of him before sliding her lips over his thick cock, taking him down as far as she could, her hand slipping between his legs to tug gently at his balls. Dean bucked, the muscles of his legs flexing as he groaned, fighting to keep from thrusting deeper into her throat. His head thrashed against the pillows as she sucked at his throbbing cock, his hands clenching into fists.

“Oh, God, Layla. Fuck, wanna touch you, wanna see you, Princess. Those beautiful lips stretched around my cock so perfect. Please, oh, fuck. So good, so good.”

Layla hummed around him, her head bobbing, one hand squeezing him as the other caressed a thick thigh. He was rock hard in her mouth, hot and twitching as she worked him over. She released him suddenly with a wet pop, and Dean whined at the loss. His forlorn whimper turned into a gasp of shock as she kneaded his balls in her hand, lifting them slightly, out of the way as she dipped her head lower. 

Her tongue flicked out and pressed flat along the patch of skin between his legs, sliding slowly down the length of his perineum; Dean cried out wantonly at the unexpected touch, his hips thrusting downwards. Layla lifted her head to watch him as she continued to fondle his balls gently, his mouth agape, panting as he twitched beneath her. 

“Hmm, I thought you might like that. I noticed how quickly you came this morning when I barely touched you there. I bet you would have cum just now, if it weren't for this simple piece of plastic stopping you, huh?”

“Fuck! Yes, Princess, yes. Feels so good. Please, Layla, more. Oh, God, need you.”

Layla kept up the teasing for a few more minutes, Dean growing ever more desperate as each second passed. He was pleading almost endlessly now, stumbling over his words as his voice grew raspy with desire. Layla felt her own arousal pooling as she watched him fall apart under her touch. 

After so long, she had forgotten how thrilling it was to be in this position, to know that someone had such faith in you to give them exactly what they needed, to bring them to the brink and not let them fall. Layla swallowed down the swell of emotion that rose in her, knowing she needed to keep her focus on him, watch every twitch and thrust. With his eyes covered, she needed to be sure he wasn't pushing him too far, that he wasn't holding back discomfort for her sake.

“Such a good boy, Dean, so good. You have no idea how wet I am for you right now, baby. Watching you take everything I give you so well. Do you want to come now, Dean?”

“Yes, Princess, please. Oh fuck, Layla, please let me cum. Wanna be in you so bad, Princess.”

Layla let off his cock and climbed up the bed. No sooner had she undone the cuffs holding him in place, than Dean had his arms around her, rolling them over, blindly pinning her to the mattress even as she reached for his blindfold. She gasped out at the pure lust in his eyes as she removed the fabric, a thin line of bright green surrounding the black of his widened pupils. 

Dean hovered over her, his eyes boring into hers, panting, waiting. She reached between them and his breath hitched as she slid her hand down his cock, fingers working at the ring of plastic around the base. As Layla removed it, Dean sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, still holding back, needing to hear her say it.

“So good for me, Dean. I'm so proud of you. Now, be a good boy, and  _ fuck me _ .” 

Dean moaned in relief, notching his leaking cock at her core. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his shoulders as he snapped his hips forward, his cock sliding into her wet cunt without resistance. 

“Oh, god, you feel so good, Princess. So wet, so fucking tight.”

“Mm, fuck, Dean. C'mon, fuck me like I know you want to. Be good for me, and just let it all out.”

“Fuck!”

Dean braced his hands against the mattress and sped up his thrusts, his cock soon pistoning into her as he chased their releases. He dipped his head down to crush his lips to hers, his tongue slipping between her parted lips and moaning as he explored her mouth. 

Layla could feel the coil tightening within her again, her orgasm fast approaching as he pumped into her at a bruising pace. His head fell to the crook of her neck, his breath ghosting over her skin as he panted. 

“Fuck, Dean, I'm close. C'mon, baby. Let me feel you fill me up. Cum for me, Dean. Be a good boy, and cum.”

A roar ripped from his chest as Dean thrust into her, his hand snaking between them, his thumb rubbing furious circles over her sensitive clit. 

“Shit, yes, Princess. Gonna cum, want you to cum first. Please, Princess. Need to feel you cum, Layla.”

“Oh, oh fuck. Together, Dean. Oh, shit, shit; now, Dean!”

As Layla's walls clenched down on his aching cock, her orgasm ripping through her, his thrusts stuttered. He pulled her tight against him as his climax peaked, ropes of hot cum spurting, filling her cunt and leaking onto the sheets as he continued pumping slowly into her.

“Oh, fuck, Layla. Thank you, so much. Oh...”

Once the waves of pleasure stilled over them, Dean eased himself out of her dripping core, plopping to the bed, breathless. 

“That...was amazing. Fuck, I needed that.”

Layla hummed happily, sitting up grab a bottle of lotion from her bedside drawer. Taking a hand in hers, she poured out a dollop and rubbed it in to his wrist, massaging it for a minute before doing the same to the other.

“If I had known this was what you were planning, I would have saved some of the water for you.” Kissing each of his palms in turn, she set his hands on his chest before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Do you need anything else, Dean?”

“Mm, no, I'm so, so good Laze. You don't have to do all this, you know.”

“It's my job, Dean.” She tutted, her fingers smoothing back his sweat-slicked hair as she settled next to him. “You were so good for me. Doing everything I asked. Want to make sure you have what you need.”

“Right now, sweetheart, I have everything I need.” Dean pulled her close against him, his arms encircling her waist as he nuzzled into her. “Well, and maybe a shower. But seriously, Laze. Thank you. I haven't felt like that in too long.”

Layla smiled down at him, happy to see him looking so content, his lax form radiating calm. She kissed his forehead and lay there with him; who knew Dean Winchester would be the cuddling type. Turns out there was much more than met the eye with him, the hunter who no one would assume was anything other than the dominant type. 

Basking in the afterglow of their little marathon, their snuggling was cut short by a knock at the door.

“If you guys have finally decided to take a break, get dressed. Lunch is ready.”

Dean hummed softly and reluctantly detached himself from Layla, climbing off the bed to snatch up his pants. 

“Well, let's go see what rabbit food Sam fixed up for us, shall we...Princess?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it.


End file.
